User talk:Grendel67
Tesla PD gun Hello Grendel and welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki. The Tesla PD Gun is considered a Weapon. It is not Armor. Please leave it in the Weapon section. Thank you.-- ₩indrazor 19:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I realize that it shows up in the game under the armor category, but it is actually a gun, which is a weapon. That is why we keep it in the Weapons category. Its similar to how they used to have Animals in the Weapons section until they moved it over. There are still a few items under the game that have not been categorized properly. We make sure that it is in the correct category here, and voice our concern to Zynga to have them fix it at http://www.zynga.com/support ₩indrazor 02:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*Actually it's an armor, and it should be catagorized as such. I have since fixed the weapons page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Survival Pack The Survival Pack came from the Jungle Crate. There is a Health Kit which came as a Free Gift. Otherwise there isn't another Survival Pack. The item you may be thinking of is the Survival Gear. This was once called the Survival Pack but then had its name changed to Survival Gear. -- ₩indrazor 19:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Hince the no need for 2 pages of the same name. It was fixed accordingly awhile ago. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :In my MW Loot, the original item is still listed as Survival Pack, not Survival Gear.Grendel67 20:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Curious. It's like that for me too. I'm at a loss with this one :) We could put one as Survival Pack (Free Gift) and the other as Survival Pack (Crate)? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 15:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::*I believe the reason why it was changed on the Wiki end from Survival Pack to Survival Gear was due to the listing that Zynga has it under in their system. Here are the links to their file: Zynga Survival Gear and Zynga Survival Pack. This is similar as with the Gold Throwing Knives and the Throwing Knives (boost) ::::*Perhaps you don't understand what I'm trying to convey to you. "I" did not change it on the wiki. I merely changed your first initial edit to the wiki when you tried to overwrite the Survival Pack with the Free Gifts item. The Survival Gear was named from Zynga. If you would have looked at the message I sent you, and clicked on the links that I sent you, it would take you to Zynga's website where they have their pictures. THERE the free gift item is labeled item_survivalgear_01.gif , and the Jungle Crate item is listed as item_survivalpack_01.gif Like I stated before, I was NOT the one that changed the name. I am merely upholding the initial change to seperate the two. -- ₩indrazor 23:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC)